Date Night
by TheVasilias
Summary: Date Night for BumbleBY goes wrong. Yang has an accident and Blake blames herself. Now a series! [On hiatus until I can sort out my schedule. I am sorry it has come to this.]
1. Yang

**I am so sorry. When I showed this to a friend, he said "Fuck you" as a review.**

**This story was based off of one I read online that I'm sure many of you had already read as well. **

**I don't own RWBY.**

Saturday night; Date night for two couples by coincidence. Ruby and Weiss had already left for fine dining and cookies. How Ruby convinced Weiss to take them to a confectioner, a creperie, and a myriad of other sweets and desserts after was an act caused by those sweet puppy eyes that Weiss just cannot say no to. Yang and Blake were only just leaving Beacon, naturally on Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee. The sun has long-since set on the once-again peaceful city.

The couple had decided on Italian cuisine, a compromise between steak and fish. It was the next best thing for the couple, and there was no need for fancy dresses and, as such, can take their own transportation with little worry. In the short time Yang and Blake have been dating, Blake learned to accept that Yang is a reckless driver on her motorcycle. Blake, with some pleading to and convincing Weiss, will eventually get a car, should this couple go out into Vale more often and at such late hours on weekends.

There are two very good reasons why Blake did not have a helmet. Yang, although an excellent driver, is still the most hazardous thing on any road, except for Grimm and military-grade Mechs that this duo, as did the rest of their team, had learned to fight. The helmet would be for her own safety, although the second reason, and admittedly third reason, why Blake didn't is because she can't. She can't wear a helmet because of the two ears atop her raven-black hair. Helmets, and most hats for that matter, are not initially made for Faunus. Rather, there are Faunus-specific helmets and hats that use less material for the specific requirements of the various Faunus subspecies and each costs more than triple the cost than a "regular helmet".

While this is an infuriating thing to think about, Blake did not let herself succumb to these emotions. Today is a night off with the most wonderful woman she has ever met. The motorcycle roared to life with Yang revving the powerful engine and echoing its roar in the garage. Needless to say, Yang grinned a mighty grin under her helmet.

"Sometimes, I wonder who is the bigger child between you and your sister," Blake teased. A playful nudge from the big blonde earned a small chuckle from both of them, then a small, tender kiss. Blake mounted on the bike, the engine roared once more, the tire screeched in response, and they were off, zooming down the structure, around the tight turns faster than ever before, and the night sky graced their skin once again as they zoomed down the highway.

Blake grew accustomed to the way Yang drives. Those turns make most riders vomit on the way down, but something felt a bit off, even odd tonight.

"The moon looks bigger, doesn't it!?" Yang shouts at Blake, speaking over the roar of the winds and engine.

"Yeah! It does!" Blake replies. The duo continued on the highway, taking a very long path to the restaurant, taking in the nighttime scenery they don't usually view for pleasure. Vale always looks so peaceful at night, with bright and darkened blues and vibrant lights of all colors always making a picturesque scene for any up-and-coming artist. Blake, even at the blinding speed she is being driven on, has always felt comforted by Yang's body. Yang, however, felt colder, contemplative even. The scene was disturbed by dark and lush greens passing-by quickly with another winding turn. The world before her turned to the dark, rich blue of the sea.

"We're going to sail that sea someday!" Blake shouts. Yang had always wanted to explore, and days by the sea with the girl she loves never seemed like a better option. There is just the problem of slowing down. All Yang has done to slow down has been in vain. Thankfully, Blake is mesmerized by the world to not take too much notice. She'll start noticing in town though, and Yang can't keep driving forever.

The detour had to come to a close as Yang took the off-ramp. Once on the streets, Yang blistered through Vale, cutting people off and running lights. Aggressive honking and annoyed drivers barked at the couple zooming down the boulevard.

"Yang! What are you doing!" Blake shouted.

"Do you trust me!?" Yang asked.

"Of course!" Blake was repulsed by the question Yang asked. The repulsion faded into fear as Yang didn't slow down.

"Take my helmet!" Yang commanded.

"Why!? It won't fit!"

"Trust me! You'll be okay! Let go!" Blake reluctantly took her helmet and put it on, feeling a cold fluid on Yang's face. The cat ears grind and ache with each shift of the helmet until it ultimately was on a position that is as comfortable as it will get. Blake was filled with fear by the world now, with Yang acting strange and the city zooming by, but that was not the scariest things about this date. No, it is the end of the road coming up that scared Blake the most. Rapidly coming up is the largest bank in Vale with thick walls and tougher security. The bank is open, judging from the lights and grass and shrubbery shaded out in the open plaza. Blake followed Yang's final instruction, only holding onto Yang's shoulder.

"I love you Blake! I wish we had more time!" Yang shouts again. The fluid is running across her face, into her hair and onto Blake. Yang was crying and Blake saw this now.

Blake tried to speak. Anything at all to help, but Yang took the cat's tongue. In one final and desperate attempt, Yang violently turned Bumblebee, skidding violently and marking the beginning of the path of destruction. The tires hit the curb of the pavement and thrown the Blake off the bike. Blake initially bounced several times on the softer grass and collided with much of the shrubbery.

By instinct, Blake balled up. She hit more than bushes - she hit tree trunks and branches along the way, but the plaza square ran out. Blake kept going, through the large glass windows and smashed through several magnificent decorative columns. Blake eventually skidded into a stop, limp and knocked out by the first column. In these short seconds, Blake left her own bloodied trail of destruction from the curb.

* * *

Blake woke up many days later; Blake had been unconscious for 22 days to be exact and she was greeted by the strange sight of a huddled Weiss and Ruby. The duo was silent, passing time for another day in a sterile white room. They were holding each-other waiting for when Blake woke up, comforting each-other for another torturous day of waiting and again considering a few options.

"R- Ruby..." Blake strained to say. Blake only recognized the cape shrouding the two through her blurry vision, the cape as red as always. Blake was numb to everything around her. She could not feel the blankets on her, the pillow under her, or the cast on her leg. The one thing she did feel, however, was the splitting headache that came with such an impact.

"Blake!" Ruby shouted, rushing to hug the injured teammate. Weiss copied this action with both of them beginning to cry once again. "I'm so glad you're okay!" These tears today were joyous, relieving a massive weight from both of their shoulders.

"Wh- What happened?" Blake struggled to say. She would not get her answer until a few days later, once she had been released from the hospital in better condition and informed by Ozpin himself.

"In my years of service and teaching in this city, I have never seen something like this," Ozpin recounted, summarized from a four hour meeting, all of which torturing Yang's poor Blake. "It is plausible that your accident was no accident, Miss Belladonna. The police found the wrecked motorcycle embedded into the wall, but the most frightening thing about it is that there are two straight cuts on the brake lines. Yang's helmet saved your life and she protected you as much as she could. I do not believe in luck as a force, but this event is starting to convincing me otherwise."

There was one thing Ozpin did not dare mention to the emotionally deadened Blake. Yang was found lodged in the wall of the bank and pinned there by the motorcycle. This was a truly gruesome, sickening sight to behold. Flesh intermingled with steel and rebar with bone fragments -very few bones still intact- piercing through the skin. Black and brown fluids contaminated the crimson Yang held, most of it pooled onto the sidewalk; whatever fluid remained cascaded slowly down the scene in a twisted waterfall. The entire impact site was a morbid art piece to an unwilling audience.

Breaking down the impromptu exhibit after few hours had revealed missing machinery and parts, furthering the cause of failure to an extreme. More than having the brake lines cut, the motorcycle was sabotaged and was unable to slow down once it started to move. The exact amount of work done and any evidence as to who may have done it was destroyed with the wall and the bond once between Blake and Yang.

In Blake and Yang's albeit brief relationship, Yang had lied twice to Blake. The first was on that fateful night. "You will be okay." Blake had been haunted by those words, and more by Yang's actions just before. Blake blames herself for Yang's death, always saying she could have done something. Yang sacrificed herself so that Blake can live, and Yang knew long before, during when the pair left the garage, that she could not slow down. Yang concerned herself more with how to let Blake survive rather than the both of them? Whether there was a way this can happen or not was lost with Yang. The second lie is the one that Blake no longer wants to hear from anyone anymore, said during a very intimate moment shared between Blake and the late Yang the night before this travesty.

"We will always be together Blake. I will stand by your side, no matter how bad the world is around us. I will always love you, Kitty Cat. Always and forever."


	2. Ruby

**Thanks to FalconTychus, I have been inspired to make this a series of unknown length, but a definite end.**

**I have the utmost pleasure to let you all know that the same friend of mine who reviewed the first chapter helped edit this one, to his sorrowful displeasure. He left such encouraging words, such as "OH MY GOD YOU LITTLE SHIT!".**

**For safety now and later: Trigger Warnings, many.**

**I do not own RWBY.**

**EDIT: I have been informed today (20th of March) is International Happiness Day. It's only more appropriate this gets published.**

"Blake, I know your pain; she was my sister, as well as your girlfriend, but please, won't you let us take you somewhere?" Ruby pleaded, again. Blake has been socially reclusive since her accident, unwilling to go anywhere. She hardly went to classes, rarely ate, bathed even rarer, and almost never talked to anyone who wasn't JNPR or the remainder of RWBY.

"You should go with them," Ren affirmed. Nora was in JNPR's dorm with Jaune, cleaning yet another mess. Pyrrha stood beside Weiss, both attempting to comfort Blake with light strokes across her side. Pyrrha didn't dare mention the fact that she could feel the bones in Blake's chest.

The news of Yang's death spread slowly in Beacon, only having less than a third of the freshman year knowing. Patch, the small island Yang and Ruby grew up on, all mourned for Taiyang's loss. Taiyang stood strong at the funeral, closed casket of course. It was evident his strength was failing him that day, burying his cestus and Ember Celica with Yang. It was at the end of the service did Taiyang fully break down. Weiss attended the funeral with Ruby while Blake was in the hospital. Blake had no chance to say goodbye.

"No," came Blake's curt, short response. It was her answer to most things now. 'Do you want to get up?', 'Should we get you some food from the cafeteria?', 'Can you please say something other than "No"?'

"Ozpin says he's having a dorm inspection soon. If nothing else, please shower," Weiss interjected.

"What's the point?" Blake asked.

"Well... umm..." Ruby struggled. She couldn't think of many things to say. "We can go out and eat afterwards- My treat! Anything you'd like!" Blake turned away and tossed the covers over her head. She was done with this conversation before it even started. This sparked the mad proverbial horse inside Weiss.

"Okay, Blake, what are you!?" She scolds.

"A Faunus, 'Herr Schnee'..." Blake seethed back, turning to face her. "Herr Schnee" was slang in the White Fang for Weiss' Father. The meaning Blake had with her answer was lost to everyone else, including Weiss herself.

"Fine. What are you that is not race or gender?" Weiss asked again. Ruby had an idea where Weiss was going with this.

"A student."

"A student for what?" Weiss asked again. Blake was making this as difficult as possible.

"I am a Huntress of Team RWBY, without Y."

"And Ruby is the leader of the team, is she not?"

"She is."

"And she is ordering you to shower, get dressed, and go out with us for a nice dinner. Now, get in the shower and get ready!"

"Why bother?" Blake asked, getting up. Audible creaks and cracks of bones matched with Blake's ascent from her bed, continuing only a little longer as she began taking off her clothes, beginning with her pajama bottoms.

"Blake!" Pyrrha shouted, surprised by Blake's actions. Ruby would have a similar reaction, however, this has happened before. Blake broke as a person after Yang's death with no signs of shame anymore. The lack of food and use of Blake's body reared itself briefly again. Her limbs were going thin and bones were visible. Her eyes were dull, tired, sunken into her skull and her face more than tear-stained.

"Blake, please - do that in the bathroom," Ren finished. Blake wordlessly followed his instructions, closing the door behind her.

"This has been our week since her release," Weiss explained. "We've tried helping, but she's been so... ugh, I don't know, _distant._" Weiss couldn't find the most accurate word to describe Blake.

"She's brought both of us down as well," Ruby said mournfully. "Thanks for the help, guys."

"Anything for a friend," Pyrrha replies, attempting to brighten the mood and smiling for effect. Weiss and Ruby weakly smiled back. "Have a good night," Pyrrha concluded.

"And you too," Weiss replied.

Twenty minutes have passed before Blake returned from her shower. Blake did very little washing while there, rather letting the water run down her body. Weiss and Ruby each have gotten dressed and ready for their night out, waiting for Blake to be ready now. They left to give Blake her privacy and waited outside the door.

Blake looked through her clothes, again and again to try to find something casual to wear. Blake had settled on her regular clothing and earned the dismay from her teammates, dressed more formally.

"Let's just get this over with," Blake mused.

* * *

The way to the restaurant, chosen by Weiss of course, was short with only a few stops. During the trip, both Weiss and Ruby tried to make idle conversation with Blake, failing miserably in the process. Ruby tried something Yang had done to her when she was feeling glum, hoping it will help in some way.

Ruby reached her arms around Blake and pulled her in for a hug. 'Blake has definitely lost weight,' Ruby thought, followed by a pain in her chest. Blake's shoulder was especially boney, sticking into Ruby's chest and causing some pain. Ruby continued, pumping all the good feelings she could muster into the hug, but it was all for naught. Blake continued to look into her lap, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Once inside the restaurant, they found a table quickly and already ordered drinks. Within minutes, Weiss and Blake received water and Ruby had soda. Ruby and Weiss were looking through the menu, sitting across from each other with Blake in between. Ruby, on Blake's left, did this to try and bring Blake back into the team. Blake made no movements since sitting down. Blake was staring at the cover of the menu, clearly disinterested with the outside world.

"So, uh... Blake, they have fish on the menu," Ruby began, trying to pull her friend to reality. Weiss kicked Ruby under the table, resulting in Ruby jumping and spilling Blake's drink. "What was that for?" Ruby whispered.

"Don't you think that was a little racist?" Weiss whispered back.

"But she loves tuna!" Ruby replied. Ruby and Weiss saw Blake's hand reach for the cloth napkin and begin to dry herself.

"Oh, Blake, I'm so sorry. Let me help," Ruby offered. Ruby placed Blake's glass back on its bottom and got her own napkin.

"Stop!" Blake demanded, quiet. Blake continued drying herself off, getting some more important places first. Her blouse was soaked through in precarious positions, where at any other time and place, Weiss would normally lecture her and Ruby on proper manners and dress styles. Weiss saw what Blake was wearing and, more importantly, not wearing. Blake skipped underwear, hoping to just get in and out quickly. Weiss donated her glass of water in effort to get Blake to drink something today.

"So, Ruby," Weiss began, attempting to distract attention from Blake's situation. "How were your classes today?"

"Weiss, you know how they-" Weiss kicked Ruby again, softer this time. Ruby understood this meaning. "Oh- they were fine. Nothing too different today. A test is coming up though and I'm a bit worried about it." As if on cue, a figure stalled up to their table, pen and paper at hand.

"Have you decided on what you'll be having?" the waitress asked. She had only one eye visible; a fiery, orange eye with her hair covering the other and a welcoming smile plastered on her face .

"I think I'll... wait... I think I know you..." Ruby thought, looking up to her. "You're here for the tournament. Don't you go to Haven?"

"Yes, however, I'm working part time here. I asked the manager if I could get some work experience while I am here, and she was fine with it," the waitress explained. She maintained eye contact with Ruby throughout the idle back and forth. She maintained this uncomfortable encounter with young Rose before speaking again. "With that settled, have you decided what you will be having tonight?"

"Strawberry cheesecake," Ruby smiled.

"Perhaps you might want something before dessert?" Weiss asked. Weiss didn't make it a question, but she was guiding Ruby. The blunter way to say it would have been "Dinner first, then dessert."

"Nope," Ruby replied, knowing she could have her way right now. She earned the groan of disappointment from Weiss that would otherwise have become a fight on etiquette. The waitress held a small giggle at the sight, enjoying this perhaps more than she should have done.

"And for you, miss?" The waitress asked Weiss.

"What would you recommend?"

"The chicken soup seems good. I haven't tried it myself, but it is definitely appetizing."

"Very well. I'll have that and another glass of water, if you please."

"Of course," the waitress replied, writing down her order. In the corner of her eye, she found the sulking Blake, merely staring at the table and little more than skin and cloth draped over bones. The waitress pointed at Blake, looking to Weiss for answers.

"What do you have that is a light meal?" Ruby asked. If Blake ate anything today, it would have been a success. A fake story, a few friends, and even a single bite of food, and progress would have been made tonight.

The waitress stood in thought, tapping her pen on the paper. "Perhaps she would like a chicken salad?" she suggested.

"Sure," Ruby replied. The waitress wrote one last time on her pad and left to the kitchen. "She seems nice."

"Polite, courteous... How do you know her again?" Weiss asked.

"She was in the hall one day. I'm surprised I remember her, actually." Ruby looked to Blake.

Nope, no movement since. She's awake, she's breathing… but as if she isn't alive... or doesn't want to be...

The waitress returned to the table. "Here's your water, miss. The salad should be ready shortly. As for the cheesecake, it will take a while. We ran out and are making a fresh batch now," she explained.

"Thank you," Weiss replied. Once again, the waitress left. Blake motioned to Weiss to move away. Weiss obliged, and Blake stood weary. Surprisingly, the one place Blake left for was the restroom.

"Do you think she can...?" Ruby asked. This earned the brunette another kick to the shin, even though she and Weiss both are concerned for their partner's health.

"That is not polite dinner conversation," Weiss corrected. Ruby responded with her own kick, making the Schnee jump, in turn clattering the silverware.

"I'm concerned about her well-being, and _that's_ what you're concerned with?" Ruby whisper-shouted.

"I am as well, but we're in a public place. Have some regard for the other patrons. We will talk about the situation later." Unfortunately, the hostility got some attention from the other patrons, but it was short lived and they returned to their meals and conversations.

"... Did I leave a bruise?" Ruby sheepishly asked.

"Maybe. We'll find out later."

* * *

Blake stared into the mirror, inspecting herself. Eyes darkened, bones showing.

'I'm a mess,' she thought. She splashed water on her face, attempting to get herself back together. Yang would want her to be her. She has to be strong for herself and Yang now, standing behind her in the mirror. Even if she isn't hungry, she'll eat something- she'll eat the napkin if she has to. The starvation must be getting to her now.

Again, Blake splashed cold water on her face. This week was rough on her. Why wait for the inevitable? Why wait for death when it's always looming?

'Ruby and Weiss will come in here soon if I don't return soon,' Blake reminded herself. Tucking away the dark thoughts behind her mind, she left the desolate bathroom.

The restaurant was filled with patrons, all talking amongst each other and enjoying their meals. A few looked at Blake, each taking some pity on her. "She's probably homeless." "She may have been in an accident." "Isn't that the girl that flew into the bank?"

Blake ignored the stares and changes in conversations, looking around curiously. Blake wasn't paying attention when Weiss and Ruby sat her at the table. Blake walked around to try to find the duo of brilliant white and deep red, much like the dozens cheesecakes on display in the dessert portion of the restaurant.

She found her awaiting partners idly chatting, evidently just being served with the waitress moving away quickly. Blake returned to the table in a slightly better mood. She'll live on for Yang, she decided. It isn't the best reason to live, but it's one Blake needs now.

Ruby stood up to allow Blake back into her seat. Blake took her seat again, Ruby took hers, and Ruby dived right into the cheesecake. Weiss stared in utter annoyance of the younger's manners. Ruby was quick to pick up on this, and she tried to rectify the situation.

"Want some?" Ruby said, muffled slightly and letting partially chewed dessert fly out. Smooth moves were had today.

"Yes, but I'll have my own small portion," Weiss commanded, taking her own spoon and taking a chunk free of spittle for herself. Blake saw the waitress again, leaving through the front door in a Haven uniform. If Blake saw her face a little longer, she would indeed have seen the smile plastered on her face Blake only thinks she saw.

"Tastes bitter," Weiss judged.

In two minutes flat, Ruby ate the entire cake. Not a crumb was left. Weiss was still eating her soup, enjoying the food rather than shoving all of it down her throat.

"Heey Weish," Ruby slurred. "Tha-tha-that wash goo cake." Ruby was exaggerating all of her movements, from picking up her soda to pointing at the crowd.

"Are you drunk?" Weiss asked, heavily concerned with Ruby's current health and mildly annoyed by her behavior.

"Nah-o, I- iiieem fine. Juzt gonn-" and Ruby lost consciousness. Her head bounced on the plate in front of her, smashing it in the process. This drew the attention of the crowd and embarrassed the Heiress.

"You... COMPLETE DOLT!" Weiss shouted, delivering a mighty kick into Ruby's knee. Ruby had no reaction, even after the seconds go by.

"... Ruby?" Weiss asked. She shook Ruby at the shoulder once, twice, three times. "RUBY!" Weiss shouted again. Ruby then flopped to the ground, motionless and foaming at the mouth. Weiss immediately moved Ruby's hair and placed her hand on her neck.

Nothing.

**Read, review, etc., thank you so much for reading, and have a good day. **


	3. Weiss

**Over 900 views, 6 alerts, and 7 favorites, this has become a cult following of a story. As miniscule as it is compared to other series, this has me now aspiring to be sort of famous, or infamous in the case of one other story I wrote to atone for this story. That will come in time.**

**Regardless, thank you all for reading up until this point. I can only assume that you few that are reading this chapter are now invested in this sick and twisted story. **

The ambulance was quick to arrive, however, the girl in Red was lost to Remnant. Blake understood this as an attack, planned and acted out, remembering the waitress rushing away from the scene before this all happened. She can tell the police, Ozpin, whoever that she is who the prime suspect for this is. Right here, right now, she needed to comfort the grieving Schnee.

Weiss was not stranger to attacks like this. She knows that if someone wanted another dead, that person would go to great lengths to do so. But why Ruby? Caretakers, uncles, aunts, and those closely linked to the Schnee Dust monopoly all fell victim to assassinations much like this at Faunus hands. But why Ruby?

Ruby didn't care about Dust or power - she cared most about being with friends, laughing as much as possible, and even making the world a better place by kicking major butt once in a while. Even so, Ruby holds no power, political or economic as Weiss does. But why Ruby?

Weiss kept asking this same question amid heavy sobs and screams in the ambulance. She continued this all the way into Beacon, where she was checked out by the medical staff with the aid of Blake answering questions where Weiss was unable to. Once Weiss began to calm down did she start to feel a growing pain in her stomach. She felt hot, sticky, sweating as the minutes pass. Nausea, imbalance, and weakness immediately followed.

"A poison at such a minute dose shouldn't be doing this," one such a faceless member of the medical staff evaluated to the remaining RWBY. "This will begin to alleviate some of the pain. Drink this," the technician stated, handing a small cup of a brown fluid. It smelled of death and disease, but the most worrying thing was the bucket being handed to her as well. "You will need this as well."

With few options remaining tonight, and with recommendation from the expert in front of her, Weiss drank the fluid, thick like syrup and tasting horrendously worse than it smelled. For a minute, she did feel the pain simmer into mild discomfort. She then felt instantly worse, grasping the bucket with the utmost urgency. The ipecac she drank worked as intended, causing Weiss to vomit the entire contents of her stomach into the bucket. She retched and pleaded to end this torture, but it was unyielding and would not stop until she had nothing left to vomit an hour later. Weiss never noticed Blake leave within the first minutes of this hell.

This drained the poor Schnee. Her throat felt like gravel on fire, her body much of the same, and her stomach twisting the life out of her abdomen. This cure was terrible, but it worked. The poison was removed from the body before it could affect more of her. That is not to say the poison was not effecting her still. No, she felt more pain atop the poison that was ipecac. She cleaned herself up, again trying to maintain whatever dignity she had.

She was allowed to drink some water. It stung each and every inch of her esophagus. She was dry-heaving after drinking the small cup of water; her body told her to get it out as well. This was much shorter than the vomiting period she had to endure, but it hurts just as badly. She was not allowed to eat anything for another 12 hours, but she was escorted to the infirmary dorm and beds, changed into a gown and her hair unbound. She fell right to sleep in the large and empty room, exhausted from all the painful vomiting and the events only hours ago, wishing desperately this was some fantastical nightmare. Her clothes were cared for by one nurse, put away in a closet and her Scroll on the night stand near her.

* * *

Blake couldn't handle the cacophonous noises of vomiting once it started, and she went back to the dorm room to try to process these events. She tried to prepare herself for a very quiet night alone in the dorm. Before this, before all of this happened, Blake would enjoy whatever silence she got in the room. The sisters, as loud and rambunctious as they were, made any room they entered liven up. Now, the room will feel empty, even with the memorials of precarious bunk beds, a shredded and stitched back together blind, and some of their various articles of clothes still there.

Blake told JNPR what happened. She told them that someone wants her and her friends dead, and that woman is actively doing it. They should rightly know, as they helped her this past week in some form as well as they, too, can equally be targets. Blake only barely managed to keep herself together as the emotions of anger, hatred, sorrow, and mourning all took residence in her being at once. She couldn't stay for long, but all of JNPR pledged whatever they could do. They all pledged to help Blake, with Nora wanting to break the assailant's ribcage, not just her knees. Rightly so, Jaune left to get cards for the ill Heiress. It's a small gesture, but it should go a long way.

JNPR themselves were outraged by these events. Yang's death was no longer an accident, and whomever is behind these murders is going to pay. Imprisonment is a good start with plans already formulated in their collective minds. Nora's usually sunny disposition was eclipsed with anger. They all pledged to help Blake and Weiss in their times of need, but only half currently are aiding currently. Pyrrha began writing a message to Ozpin, as he surely would know what to do now.

But for now, Blake entered into the room, dreading to go into it again. Each of these little things in the dorm allowed Ruby and Yang to leave their marks in Blake's life. And now, they both have tragically went, way too young and way too quickly, both in front of her eyes. Blake had broken down again, slamming the door shut and jumping immediately onto her bed inside the desolate room. Her strength faltered, even with the power of good friends backing her up. This had been a terrible series of weeks, and Blake was only just looking up to life again. With no more options tonight, she cried again for another loss.

A curious little buzz came from her pocket some time later, sometime after Blake ran out of tears to cry. With little else to do, she opened the Scroll into the void of misery and depression around her. This of all things wouldn't destroy Blake if it was lost. It was a message from Ozpin.

"I would like to meet with you tomorrow at noon. We have a few manners to discuss. I have been informed by Ms. Nikos about the current situation. Try to rest well in the meantime," was all it said, read with watery and dried eyes. Blake knew what Ozpin meant, but that will be for then. Blake needs to focus on now. She may as well have let her eyes run out now. It will be a way to get stronger again, hopefully.

* * *

Well into the night, well into Weiss being asleep did a person sneak into the closed, but unlocked infirmary dorms. He left an apology card, signed by him and the rest of his team. Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha and Jaune together left messages for her.

"After all that has happened, I can only say we're sorry on your behalf. We heard the news as soon as you got here from Blake, and I got this card as soon as I could. I don't know what to say, other than we will miss your team mates. They both had greatly affected me, guiding my first day here. We may not have had a great start, but I wish that you will know that we here in JNPR are also grieving. If you ever need some help, please, don't be afraid to ask. - Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos"

"..." Nora didn't leave a message. Rather, she drew a cartoon-y castle with several pennants with a crude drawing of herself with a crown. Each pennant was adorned with scribbles of a vague animal with the caricature exclaiming "The Queen of the Castle orders you to be better!" This is what constituted as a Get Well message, according to Nora.

"I'm sorry about Nora. She means well and tried to brighten the mood. Get well. We are going to find out who is doing this. - Ren Lie"

The figure ran their hand on Weiss's hot and bleached face. Jaune hoped this contact would allow some solidarity between the teams and comfort for the resting woman. To his memory, this may be the first time he saw the Heiress without her hair in her ponytail. She looked especially different, aside from Weiss's blanched and scrunched-up face. She is in much pain by these events, physically and emotionally.

Jaune decided he shouldn't overstay his welcome; someone may want to pay their respects and give Weiss something as well. And so, he left. He thought he would screw something up if he stayed longer, but he would have stopped another event if he did.

Not even five minutes later, the waitress in the Haven uniform, with fiery eyes and steel-grey hair found her way into the infirmary through the window. The two times she enacted on a killing did she get one target killed and another harmed. This time, she will ensure two people have died in one night, even if she has to do the act herself.

She took no precaution with her actions, only ensuring she made no noise and security was off, and snuck up to the Schnee. In her hands: a pistol, loaded and primed, silenced and untraceable. In her eyes: bloodlust, anger, and frustration. She relaxed her arm and took aim directly down upon Weiss's face, and she kept this pose for a moment in silence.

She relaxed her arm and pulled away from Weiss. She found it better to search the empty infirmary beds for a pillow. She took this easily found pillow and rested it upon Weiss's face. If she wakes up, she won't see the barrel of a gun trained on her. Then, she took aim again. She stayed in this pose for an eternity in the solemn silence, hesitating to pull the trigger. What was she doing? This isn't right. She can't- she won't do this.

There's no thrill in this kill. This is not hunting down prey on the list anymore. This is shooting fish in a barrel. This is a gimme. This is petty change.

Her other two kills are methodical, planned, prepped in advance, and can't be traced back to her without much substantial evidence. She has been given one of her self-appointed targets on a silver platter, but she can't do it. She can't do what she set herself out to do.

"There must be something else I could do," she thought, looking around in her surroundings. There must be some way to kill her while being undetectable. Another poison, in a dart, fired by tripwire, caused by the shift in balance between the bed and a plate. No, a tripwire gunshot, aimed precisely at her head. No...

This was beginning to be frustrating. She can't be the initial suspect of each murder, and she may have to pass up on this opportunity.

That was, until she saw the faint glimmer of a Scroll on the table beside her target. Only then did she get a most devious idea. She left the room in search of Nitrous. Weiss will not wake up until she has had her fill. Thankfully, the search was short and the tank was filled with the precious anesthetic gas. The gas was turned on, the pillow was tossed away, the mask was placed lightly over sleeping Weiss, and time had passed. In this time, she closed all windows, locked all doors, ensured their isolation from the world, and turned on the lights.

Minutes later, the waitress lifted the mask and pinched Weiss's leg. No reaction or any form of stirring.

"Good," she thought, reaching for her own Scroll. "This will be fun."

**Thank you so much for reading thus far. I understand this chapter went very quickly. There was not much I could do about it, or the very slow updating speed. Class is a pain and I expect it to go much slower this quarter. It may pick up at a later date. **

**Read, Review, etc. as it pleases you.**


	4. A Meeting with Ozpin

**Hello, and welcome to yet another chapter of Blake's world collapsing on itself. I must apologize for the lateness of this chapter; I was mainly tied up in uni and stuck with paper after paper after paper. The increased length of a few chapters to come should hopefully make up for this sparingly updated fic. I hope you understand.**

Any other day, any other week before these events happened, RWBY would be having lunch with JNPR between classes. Today, RWBY found itself broken, JNPR alone in the cafeteria, and both either mourning or in fear. Two members of RWBY wound up dead within a month, one is being hospitalized, which leaves last, "healthy" member preparing herself for the meeting in mere moments that she knows she will dread even arriving. Blake stood at the doors, calming her breathing and preparing for what may happen. Today, Blake had focused more on her appearance. She wanted to hide her failing health, her weight loss, and a lot of her pain. She did this with larger clothing. If there is one person who will notice this, it will be the headmaster, just beyond the pair of wooden doors.

Ozpin was sitting on his desk, reading an article that peaked his interest on his computer while waiting for Blake. The doors' creaking open gave the tell-tale sign of the visitor.

"Miss Belladonna, please, have a seat," Ozpin gestured in front of himself, finishing the sentence he was reading. Blake took the seat with heavy unease, both from emotional trauma and general physical weakness. Ozpin collapsed his display to give Blake his full attention. Ozpin found out instantly how much effort Blake had tried to hide much of her weakness and weight loss. The clothing only aided in showing how much Blake lost if she wanted to cover it up.

"I have been informed by Miss Nikos about the... shall we say, predicaments, you and your team had found themselves in lately."

"Y-yes. I believe we are being hunted," Blake tried to explain.

"A Huntress being hunted. It's almost poetic. Poetic, but vile certainly," Ozpin thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked, worried. That wasn't quite what she meant.

"It may mean little to you currently, but I, myself and on behalf of Beacon, offer you our deepest condolences for you and your team." Ozpin needed to distract Blake from those darker thoughts, if only for the following minutes.

"Th-thank you," Blake stumbled.

"First, we will need to discuss your academics." Blake groaned in disgust at Ozpin's statement. It was among one of the last things she wanted to hear. "I agree the events that had just happened should be the thing we are focusing on, however, the administration of these academies are quite meticulous and very demanding." Ozpin needed a sip of his coffee. This could be a very long conversation.

"So, what's the problem?" Blake asked, hesitant.

"You already know. Firstly, your team has had the leader die."

"Please, don't," Blake pleaded.

"Unfortunately, I need to talk about this; I have needed to talk for weeks with you and your team collectively, and now evermore so. I only wish it were under better circumstances." Blake shifted uneasily, which cued Ozpin to continue. "First, as it has become most important to this academy now, when the leader of a team is found unfit to continue to lead, due to medical complications or the result of some other entity, these laws dictate that one able member of the remaining team fills that vacancy immediately," Ozpin rehearsed, quoting the line from the laws surrounding Beacon verbatim. It is only one rule in a long book of laws and regulations that has served quite well as a footrest.

"What do you mean?"

"Congratulations, you now lead your team. Usually, it would be by a vote of all current able members."

"So, how is it done?"

"All available members must vote. That leaves a single, unanimous vote to you, from you."

"N-no. That's not right!" Blake criticized the apparent system in place.

"I know. Secondly, the team needs to be refilled to four members," Ozpin continued, ignoring Blake's criticism.

"So you want me to get two other people, right now!? We have more to focus on, not that!" Blake shouted, launching herself from the chair. She was livid with such outrageous demands presented to her. The room, with all its glass, allowed Blake's shouting to echo in the air.

"... No, you don't have to search for a new member. Not right now," Ozpin explained, keeping his calm. He knows her outrage very well. "The deadline to do so is one week per team member out. That is, of course, without regarding a team in such a state as yours." Ozpin took this opportunity to take another quick drink of the dark brown drink. 'This needs to be alcohol, cheap and plentiful,' Ozpin thought. These are the worst moments to be in, and he knows these feelings all too well.

"So when will that begin?" Blake asked, heavy with sarcasm.

"Once your remaining team member, Weiss, is in full health again. It then is two weeks following that day," Ozpin again rehearsed from his footrest.

"Can't you just put us on another team?"

"The practices and traditions around this are set in stone, emphasized from the Great War some- 80 years ago. These rules have been ingrained into my mind and committed to memory since I was your age," Ozpin reminisced. "If I was not in hot water with the Council above this academy already, then I would take the chance and give you at least two months, not weeks."

"Can we make this deadline further? This is such an unreasonable thing to ask now, and impossible in two weeks."

"If you and Weiss, once she is in sound mind, both agree to sign a leave of absence, then yes, on a loophole- that is your only chance. From there, you both have at most 18 months, then the two weeks after that, unless one of you are injured again after those months. Then, that timer begins anew."

"That will be... alright." Blake sighed a sigh of relief, knowing she now has some time to find the murderer. "What if we can't do that, even after all that time?"

Ozpin remained silent, nodding only a no. It was the only answer Blake needed, even if she won't understand it completely. The unsettling silence Ozpin allowed to pervade the air was Blake's cue to sit back down. She understood that completely.

"I want to discuss your health now," Ozpin began. Blake had turned away, one part embarrassment, one part fear. "The most striking thing I have found has been that you have lost muscle."

"I... I haven't been eating." Blake was worried again. Had it really been that visible?

"Has it been from Yang?" Ozpin asked, slowly and politely. Blake only nodded slowly in affirmation.

Ozpin took another deep drink of his coffee, the precious chocolate-colored drink he has rarely been seen without. "I am not going to lecture you on nutrition or your health," Ozpin began. "I will say only two things. You need to eat and get your strength back. If you need to, ask the Cafeteria staff for additional food."

"Okay..." Blake mumbled.

"Secondly, I will need you to be examined by the Infirmary staff."

"What? Why? Is eating not enough?"

"Unfortunately, no. I cannot say whether you have developed an eating disorder or if you have done permanent damage to your body. That is best left to those trained in medicine."

"I feel fine," Blake complained softly. She does not need another person to say she has indirectly harmed herself.

"I can't let you skip an examination like this without it weighing heavily on my mind." Ozpin showed a fully fatherly side to Blake. He wanted what was best for Blake at this moment. It was more than he could have gave many others and so much more than he had ever received.

"How was the inspection?" Blake asked, changing the subject.

"What inspection?"

"The one that... Weiss and..." Blake trailed off.

"Oh, yes," Ozpin remembered. "Miss Rose personally asked me if there was a way to get you out of your dorm room. She was dreadfully tired when she asked, and I gave her the idea of a dorm inspection." Blake was still confused.

"There was no dorm inspection, Blake. It was a small lie to try and get you something to eat and indirectly see how much you have damaged yourself," Ozpin clearly explained. Blake now felt depressed, sinking into the wooden chair as much as she possibly could, trying to escape. Ruby, Ren- Her friends and Weiss all tried to help, and she had sulked her way to this state. It's her fault; it's solely her fault that Ruby had to-

"That leaves the Goliath in the room, doesn't it?" Ozpin interrupted Blake's thought.

"What do you mean?"

"The murders; do you know who is doing this? Do you know why someone is doing this?"

"No." Blake was put at further unease with the question. Why is the waitress doing this? Still, how had Blake become so uncomfortable?

"Is there someone who may be doing this?"

"No. Wait, maybe?" Blake asked herself.

"Oh?" Ozpin asked. His brow raised with curiosity, irritation pervading.

"Well, we- I don't know for sure," Blake corrected herself.

Ozpin is known as a calm, collected person who lets reason decide how these game pieces play. At this one point in time, Blake found an interrogative Ozpin, frustrated and beginning to be furious with Blake's non-definitive answer. "Miss Belladonna, I know this is a difficult time for you, as well as for many of those involved, but when these students, MY students, are ending up dying when leaving my school for some free time, I can't help but be anxious." Blake will now have the only pleasure of hearing Ozpin raising his voice. "If someone is possibly doing this and targeting you, I need to know! Who is doing this!?" Ozpin yelled, standing up and slamming his hands on his magnificent desk and its glass top. The interrogation echoed in the glass room.

"A Haven student!" Blake shouted, frightened by Ozpin's change in demeanor. Her voice echoed louder and much longer.

"Another student?" Ozpin asked, quieter, after a moment of time for the echo to finish. He calmly took his seat again.

"Yes." Blake was hesitant on continuing. Ozpin's demeanor flickered for a second, but she sensed the many years of anger at the world directed at her. Blake continued, scared that Ozpin will lash out again if the silence lingered for too long. "Ruby... Ruby saw a Haven student last night, and she was getting away quickly from her before she..." Blake didn't want to finish that sentence. Thankfully, Ozpin stopped that sentence.

"Do you remember what she looks like?" Ozpin asked, pulling up his display and distracting Blake from the thought of Ruby.

"Grey hair... Beyond shoulder length, covering half of her face," Blake recalled. It was one of two things most notable on the Waitress. Ozpin had pulled up a display of all students, reducing the number of pictures down to a few.

"That leaves over 50 students. Can you reduce that number further?"

"What else is there?"

"Eye color, height, weight, anything you can think of," Ozpin aided.

"I remember her voice. She is seductive, but she is hiding her intentions well."

"It's good to know her voice, but I can't search by voice. Please, just physical traits." Ozpin made a note about this on another tab.

Blake had to think, to remember that terrible night, last night, again. "She had either red or orange eyes. They were a very prominent color, glowing-almost." Blake added.

"Red eyes, no students," Ozpin analyzed. He repeated the process for orange, returning no students again. He repeated this search again for any student with any particular shade he could find. "Do you know her name?"

"No." Ozpin was left deep in thought, figuring out the situation and taking down the details.

"It stands to reason there is some technical error on either Haven's databases or our machines. If she is a student, she should be on this list..." Ozpin quickly tapped the table, thinking deeply. "I'm going to have to ask them to resend their full manifest and-" Ozpin was interrupted by his computer, which had made a soft ding sound. "I'll read that later," he said aloud, sighing.

His personal Scroll buzzed in his pocket, at much the same time did Blake's, Weiss's, all of Beacon's, Vale's, and beyond.

"Whatever someone sent, they wanted everyone to see it, it seems," Ozpin judged. "I hope you don't mind," Ozpin asked, finding the message sent curiously from Beacon's proxy server.

"Go ahead," Blake sulked, also looking at Ozpin's display. Ozpin opened up the message on his computer. The message included many photos of a young girl naked, with long white hair and-

"Weiss?" Blake was surprised, shocked, speechless even. Ozpin wasn't.

"Blake, run to the Infirmary!" Ozpin commanded. "Make sure Weiss is still there and catch the woman!" Blake needed no repeats of these instructions, she sprinted across the hallway as fast as she could.

Ozpin stayed behind on his computer, making a few announcements to the necessary people involved: "Delete all messages you have received this hour. They contain viruses," to the students, "We have been infiltrated. Send me all security footage of the past 18 hours, especially the Infirmary cameras," to the staff, and "Emergency Codes 04, 07," to the other Academies across Remnant.

Each of these photos were of Weiss, and Weiss alone. With her eyes closed and mouth agape in each one, she was put in various compromising positions. Nothing was left to the imagination, other than the photographer's shadow looming above poor Weiss in only a few of the pictures. A small selection of these photos showed the girl being violated by her unconscious hand and whatever was immediately available. The infiltrator left their mark to the world, simply by the existence of these photos:

"No one is out of my reach. No one is safe from me."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter. With any luck, I should be able to pick up the pace after the next chapter. On a side note, I may be doing a collab fic once Date Night is done and buried. **

**As always, any and all reviews are highly welcomed.**

* * *

A simple hour had passed since Ozpin's meeting with Blake, and his blood pressure had not come down, but he had become increasingly drunker by the hour. He needed a lot of help with reviewing the camera feeds, managing his school, and his countless other responsibilities.

Only moments after Ozpin sent his first staff message, Glynda ran into his office.

"What happened!?" Glynda shouted, her eyes filled with panic.

"Goodwitch, please, calm down," Ozpin asked of her.

"How are you not panicking?"

"I am, and I'm terrified, but we need to approach this like rational beings." Ozpin had physically shown anger in his face, if only for another brief moment, one such emotion Glynda believed he had lost some time ago.

"Okay..." Glynda took a couple of relaxing breaths. "What can I do to help?"

"I should soon be getting a camera feed of the Infirmary. Some time today, and I am only guessing today, someone had taken compromising photos of one of our students there. I am only guessing this person sent it to everyone they could," Ozpin punctuated with pulling out his personal Scroll for the inevitable question.

"What pictures?" Glynda regretted to ask, both before and after viewing Weiss.

"I am asking you, Oobleck, and Peter to view some of the more important security footage and try to find anything odd. I am sending the rest to the rest of the staff I personally trust."

"And what will you do?" Ozpin was not prepared for this question.

"I am beginning by tracing the message, and I expect to only go so far. After that, I will have a lot of heat from the Council. And after that, I don't know. I'm doing what I can now. James is going to chastise me for this, isn't he?" Today had been a strange day for Ozpin: Anger, raising his voice, uncertainty in his own actions...

"Perhaps Ironwood is right," Glynda stated. "Retiring may not be a bad idea. You can't handle this stress anymore."

Ozpin had to think. Taking yet another swig of his coffee, he had decided on a plan of action. "Once I find this person- Once I can assure the safety of my students," Ozpin placed his hand on his colleague's shoulder. "Then... Then I will step down." Ozpin broke this contact the second it started and dug within a drawer within his desk.

He pulled out a large bottle of scotch and several shot glasses. This is the only way the Council will be at least tolerable. "Here's to the end of life," he toasted, downing the first of many today. "I've had a good run."

"You can't do this to yourself," Glynda tried to help.

"When did I start to fall, Glynda?" Ozpin punctuated with slamming his glass, two more already poured out.

"... Seven years, Anthony." Goodwitch hated herself for having to say this. "Seven years began the slow decline, and these past two years were quite dramatic. You haven't been yourself since then."

"I'll send you the files I want to be viewed first. Get Oobleck and Port to help. You are dismissed." Ozpin took his second shot, followed immediately by the third once his office door was closed.


	5. The Disorganized

**I must apologize for for the lateness of this story's update. The belief I held about having some free time to work on this story and to try to get any chapter out quickly was turned on its head immediately after finals. I am hoping now for every two weeks, but I also expect that to fail.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter that rightly took too long to get out. I'm still salty about these events, but ignore me.**

"Almost there," Blake thought, running to the infirmary. She was already panting from exhaustion from what is normally a 15 minute walk. She got another message on her Scroll, but to hell with that- Weiss was in trouble.

The second to last turn put Blake into more trouble, missing a step and falling onto the ground. She crashed into the wall, but she got up and kept running. Weiss was so close now, but Blake couldn't run straight, weaving back and forth, slower with each pace. The pain in her hip is catching up, but she is only just outside the door.

"WEISS!" Blake called out, bursting through the doorway. She ran randomly into room after room, calling for Weiss again and again, taking in less and less air.

"Stop!" one of the medical technicians commanded.

"Where's Weiss?" Blake demanded.

"If you calm down, I'll take you to her." Blake hated this idea, attempting to shove the man aside, but, rather, pushing herself into the wall. This head-first crash floored Blake, causing her senses to flare and burn beyond what she has already experienced.

* * *

She felt something touch her, somewhere, but everything feels red with black spots.

As the minutes passed, these senses calmed down and were replaced with pains. Blake felt cold now, mostly on her head. Then, she felt sideways; front-up on something crinkly. The bright white peered through the black spots and red lines now and some warbling echoed aimlessly. She felt she was on her back with the lights way too brightly on. The cold had the definite shape of a block of some kind, resting somewhat easily on her forehead. The echoes became more and more understandable- something about a recording and a patient.

Out of these echoes, one prevailed.

"You're already getting up?" Blake acted on instinct.

"No, no, no, you need to have a rest. You had a nasty spill." The pressure of something round and rubber pushed Blake down effortlessly. The cold block slid down briefly across Blake's face, landing with the crinkles.

"Now, please, tell me your name," the echo asked, becoming more refined. Blake felt her mouth open, something she didn't tell her mouth to do.

"One more time," it asked, raising in pitch. Blake's mouth betrayed her again.

"So you're Blake. We've been expecting you." The voice sounded more and more crystalline, more definite. The white dulled into small squares with tiny brown squares on it. Blake knows she is not upright, or upside down, but this direction is strange to her. The coldness returned to her forehead as she felt the rough texture of a plastic covering. Whatever lied beneath it felt a little squishy.

"Weiss is up, but she's not doing so hot. You, however, need rest. Right now." The voice from beyond was of definite shape, whose voice was indeed light and feminine. This was one sense Blake knew she could rely on.

"Do you need water?" It asked. Blake felt herself mouth the word no. Whether she did say it or not is unknown to her.

"Okay, get some rest. You've been having a busy week." As quickly as it came, the voice disappeared with light pitter-patter away from Blake.

"Sleep," Blake thought, again and again. "It'll dull the pain. Probably."

* * *

When Weiss woke up, she wasn't expecting to see security at every entrance and every door. She also wasn't expecting the lack of clothes she had beneath the admittedly thin sheet. "Did I tear it off while I was in a bad dream? What am I doing here?" she asked herself, patting down the sides of her bed.

Weakness was still prevalent, although it mainly faded into hunger and thirst, both rearing their ugly heads. Whether Weiss wanted to or not, she needed to reach for the water on her stand. She carefully grabbed at the glass and gulped down the precious fluid.

"You're up!" A nurse exclaimed, surprising Weiss. Weiss nearly spit out the water.

"What!?" Weiss asked, incredulously.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, I'm up. The moon is also round and Nevermores fly." Weiss says bluntly. "Do you know what time it is, by chance?"

"It is nearly four in the evening."

"Four!?" Weiss exclaimed. "I have class to get to!" Weiss was prepared to leave her bed, but she knew better. "Hand me my clothes," Weiss demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, or, in fact, leave this room." Weiss grew impatient with this nurse. He is an idiot that doesn't know what's good for her.

"Give me one reason why I should not leave this room, right now," Weiss demanded.

"I can give you at least twenty," he muttered. "Do you have any recollection of what occurred last night?"

"Yes. Ruby and I went out to eat at a restaurant. I felt sick and we returned home."

"If only it was that simple."

"You are really trying on my every nerve right now," Weiss warned.

"You have suffered an amount of amnesia and you alone are making headlines currently."

"I am on the news because I got food poisoning?"

"No."

"Tell me, or I will have to bash your skull in until you gain some amount of common sense."

"I will have to put this lightly," He warned.

"Try me." The Nurse recounted a majority of the details he knew. He knew of the murder, he knew of Weiss's reason for visiting the Infirmary, and he also has the photos of Weiss sent to him this noon. He began explaining that she woke up late.

"Evidently so, if I woke up at four in the evening." He tried to correct himself. He stated she should have woken up before noon. He explained she was likely put under an anesthetic gas for some time.

"Start from the beginning. Please. It'll be easier for the both of us," Weiss asked, incredulous and disbelieving of everything. He told her of their reason to leave; Blake. Weiss remembered this- Blake's bones protruding through the fabric of skin surrounding them. This was from Yang's death. He continued to explain the situation, from the entry of the three into the restaurant to leaving. He explained the murder of Ruby Rose as an accident, something to cover the true nature of the crime.

"You are a massive dolt and I hope you know that." Weiss adamantly refused to believe anything that happened last night was more than the cruel dream. The nurse explained an intruder into this room last night.

"Did you capture him?" Weiss asked.

"We were made aware of it at noon, long after the crime had been committed."

"What crime?"

"Rape, most likely, and we have some documentation about it." He reluctantly showed Weiss a sample of the pictures taken, with Weiss in all her nude glory lifeless on the bed.

Weiss acted as naturally as anyone else would do. "DELETE THAT!" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

"I don't own the pictures; they were sent to everyone."

"EVERYONE!?" Weiss felt a deep fear resurfacing, sitting up and holding her sheet to protect her. She felt the fear that everyone having this porn of her. She felt the fear of who could have these images. She instinctively reached for her Scroll, seeing several messages.

"We're currently doing everything we can to remove them as quickly and as cleanly as possible. We're also tracking down the intruder." The last statement is a lie; even with the known evidence, there is little to go on. Collectively, there is a description of at least 50 students, a shadow in an image, and knowing where this intruder was at a specific time, and nothing more.

It was here that Weiss looked through her Scroll. Among many recent messages, JNPR gave their sorrows, one subject-less message from the Academy, and most of them from both her father and her mother. Needless to say, Weiss immediately deleted her family's messages- If she never received them, she can't be held responsible for them, right?

"What happened to the rest of my team?" Weiss asked.

"Blake is currently in the other room. She severely injured herself on the way to you and she's resting. The poor girl needs the rest. Who else is on your team?"

"Ruby Rose, 15 years old. I already know about Yang."

After a moment of silence, contemplation for the nurse and not wanting to come back to the reality of the situation, the nurse gave her the bad news. "I'm sorry about your team mates."

And so it goes.

Weiss hung her head low, dropping the thin sheet protecting her figure. Everyone already saw it- why bother now? This was among the least of her concerns. No, it was the least concern now. Ruby, the girl in red whose lovable and silly demeanor, mixed with that small amount of innocence and that small amount of bloodlust that made her so good at hunting with such a large weapon, is gone. The red cloak will no longer billow on her small frame.

It began as a single tear, slowly inching itself down the heiress's face, followed by it's sister.

"Leave, please," Weiss asked, as calmly and as coherently as she could muster. Each breath hitched, each ensuring Weiss can breathe between the agony and heart-wrenching thought. The staff left to give her the privacy she needs to come to terms with today's events, what was taken from her, and what she has now lost.

With the windows shut, blinds drawn, and door closed, Weiss let herself go. She was the least fortunate person in the Schnee lineage, having to lose the same person twice. At first, she believed it to be some nightmare, and willed it to be. The second time, this time, she feels the torrent of sorrow flood her body and the room.

In time, this sorrow will soon be filled with two burning passions: hate and revenge. For now, she needs to feel these blue emotions and come to terms with losing the one she lost.

This was how Blake felt when Yang crashed and died to ensure Blake could survive.

And so it goes.

* * *

Six fifteen in the evening, Port and Oobleck had been called into a small emergency staff meeting with their colleagues, namely, Glynda Goodwitch. While the boys may contain a vigor of their wild youth, when Goodwitch calls a meeting so abruptly, something is seriously wrong. The strange messages they received earlier today from Beacon and from Ozpin didn't settle these odd events either. Between the idle messages sent between each other throughout the day, neither knew what was wrong. They both deleted the subject-less message, aggreing that it was likely sent by mistake.

Port entered the designated meeting room, followed by Oobleck. The room was little more than an older room that serves as a closet. Inside the room, there were small screens, each connected to definitely older security devices and video editing panels. Their colleague Goodwitch was off to the side of this central table, sorting and dividing an amount of security tapes.

"Glynda, we're here," Port announced, making themselves known. Oobleck shut and locked the door behind him, ensuring their privacy.

"Gentlemen," Glynda turned to face them. "We have had a breach in security."

"When?" Oobleck asked.

"Sometime last night. What happened was some intruder had taken some compromising pictures of a student and sent it through Beacon's proxy server. Have either of you checked your Scroll?"

"I was lecturing at the time," Port explained. Oobleck simply nodded no. Truthfully, they would know of the messages regardless.

"Ozpin's stressing himself out over this event already," Goodwitch acknowledged mournfully. "Poor man gives everything to his Academy and the world up and does this to him."

"What is, this?" Oobleck asked.

"The breach? An infiltrator went into Beacon unnoticed- I just explained this. What is on the table will help us find the person."

"So, we're watching security feeds?" Port asked.

"Ozpin had sent me some select feeds from various rooms, separated by hour, and I need help." Goodwitch took a small handful of discs, handing it over to Port. "I have arranged for coffee and dinner to come within an hour."

"Very well. I'm in," Port boasted.

"This is going to be a long night," Oobleck observed, taking a portion of the discs from Port.

"Think of it like those all-night study sessions you used to do," Port chuckled.

"At least I did the studying, Peter. You drank and slept your way through class!"

"But I got the A. I STILL don't know how you didn't."

"Guys, please, start watching the footage. You can reminisce on your romance when you are at least doing that," Glynda warned.

"If I remember correctly," Oobeck began. "You were afraid of heights during your freshman year, and you screamed your way across Forever Fall." Port sputtered a loud, deep laughter, remembering that same event.

"You were stuck in that tree for hours!" Port exclaimed.

From embarrassment, Goodwitch had to counter this exclamation. "Half of the campus thought you two were gay. Oobleck, you constantly broke your weapon throughout your academic career. Port, you constantly boasts about feats that never happened."

This outburst stunned the men, silencing them where they stood. "...Wow, what a buzzkill," Port muttered, under his breath.

Goodwitch gave Port her best death stare, locking eyes with the significantly heavier man. Any other time, Beowolves, Ursai, even Taijitu would back off from the woman. Port, on the other hand...

Port began laughing again, remembering again and again the particular tree incident. Oobleck was caught laughing with him as well, remembering things he didn't even dare bring up again.

"Watch the videos before I throw you two out the damn window." The warning by Goodwitch wasn't powerful, but the two men at least started watching them, before remembering more incidents with other class members.

Several hours had gone by, watching hours upon of footage at double and quadruple speeds with idle chit-chat and banter between the three colleagues and, arguably, friends. Over this time, they had several coffees to stay up and Goodwitch had to inform the men about the event. Neither of them took the event well, either. After countless disc changes, Oobleck came to find the Infirmary feed. Ten minutes in, in the darkness of the room, a dark figure walks calmly to the bed with something in hand. The scene jumps to a disheveled bed, with the patient, Weiss, lying atop the bed.

The feed surprised Oobleck, seeing that something has happened to an ace student. "I think I found it," he proclaims.

"Found what?" Glynda asked.

"The intruder!" Oobleck reverses the feed, brightens up the image, and calls both Port and Goodwitch to watch. The scene plays again, with a male blond figure in Beacon's uniform walking to the bed, and the scene jumps again. Again, the feed was reversed, paused at the back of the figure.

"Isn't that Arc?" Port asked.

"It seems he's our best lead and suspect."

**Thank you all again for reading this average at best game of hide and seek. Hopefully, I will see you again in two weeks' time. As always, reviews and the like are all welcomed, and until next time, have a pleasant day. **


End file.
